


You Said You'd Take A Bullet For Me... Then You Proved It...

by heroes_never_die



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, Hurt Clementine (Walking Dead), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_never_die/pseuds/heroes_never_die
Summary: Clementine and A.J are found by Violet and Louis, who bring them back to Ericsson's, but what happens when Clementine and Louis fall in love, and then something happens to Clementine, and it was Louis' fault...
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Junior & Clementine (Walking Dead Video Game), Clementine & Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“A.J, attack!” The girl ordered as a small, dark child attacked a walker stabbing it into pieces as he emerged, flood staining his hands.   
“Who is that?” Louis murmured to Violet, who gawked at the massive dog and the slightly smaller girl… she was around their age, maybe sixteen or seventeen.   
“Why the fuck are you asking me like I know?” Violet scoffed as she began to approach the girl. “She might be dangerous.” Walkers were surrounding the girl and her boy as she slashed a towering walker in the throat, blood dripping onto her already red hands. Suddenly, the girl spun around, nearly stabbing Violet right between her eyes… thankfully Louis pushed the girl back, nearly knocking her over.   
“Who the hell are you?!” The girl growled, the smaller boy abruptly spinning around, baring his teeth at Louis and Violet like a dog. “Why have you been watching me?!” The girl roared as she held her knife up again, switching her gaze between Louis and Violet.   
Louis finally found his words, his dark lips opening as his dreads fell across his shoulders. “U-uh, I’m Louis… this is Violet. We heard you yelling and wanted to help.” Louis smiled, feeling pride in his somewhat formed sentence.   
“Am I supposed to be grateful?” The girl dug another knife out of a dead walker, before looking to the boy, who was still glaring at Louis and Violet. The girl rolled her eyes, stretching out her gloved hand. “I’m Clementine. This is A.J.”   
A.J’s look changed, realizing that Clementine was slowly starting to relax, as he grinned at Louis, waving.“You’re hurt…” Violet noticed as she pointed towards a small gash on Clementine’s wrist.   
“Fuck.” Clementine spat as she inspected the wound, ripping off the sleeve of her tattered shirt.   
“You can come back to our school, we have some shit there that should fix you up.” Louis offered as Violet rolled her eyes, not believing that Louis had just offered someone to come to the school because they were prettier than a walker… actually, Clementine was pretty.   
She had beautiful brown hair that was tied up into her hat, with a small bun sticking out of the back. It looked like at some point there was another bit of hair tied up, but Clementine had simply chopped it off. Accompanying her brown hair were hazel eyes that penetrated Louis’ head as she thought over the offer.   
“Y’know what, fuck it… A.J, c’mon.” Clementine looked towards Louis as Violet retreated towards the school, Louis instantly chatting with Clementine, keeping his eyes wary of A.J.   
“So, I take it you’ve been on your own a while, huh?” Louis had some sort of cocky charm to him as he smirked towards Clementine. She nodded, glancing towards A.J, who remained silent..   
“I had my friend Lee when I was little, but… anyway, I found A.J a little bit later, and those are pretty much the only eventful things that have ever happened in my life besides this.” Clementine smiled, her voice reeking of sarchasm.   
“Oh. We live at Ericson’s School for Troubled Youth.” Clementine stifled a laugh, eyeing Louis. “What?”   
“Nothing, it’s just… you don’t seem very troubled.” Clementine offered, as Louis chuckled. “Trust me, you haven’t seen troubled if you’ve been living at a school your whole life.”   
“I’m not sure about that.” Louis muttered as pictures of Therissa, Jasper, Justin, Joey, Maddie, Lamar, Erin, Alex, Dewie, Trey, and Stephanie flashed through his head like a photographer reviewing his photos.   
“Well, I’m willing to bet you haven’t seen half of the shit I’ve seen. Must be nice sleeping in a bed everyday, and being able to eat everyday.” Louis’ expression changed, he didn’t realize how lucky they’d had it at the school.   
“I guess. Anyway, the other kids will probably wanna meet you, we’ve never really met an outsider.” Clementine raised her eyebrows as A.J stepped forward, whispering something into Clementine’s ear.   
“We’ll see, A.J.” Clementine noticed Louis’ confused expression and elaborated. “A.J’s been looking for a home in every place we’ve stopped by… he’s just curious if we can stay. But, A.J, the herd’s catching up, and we don’t wanna get caught innit.” Clementine told him as he looked down, his face falling a slight bit.   
Louis swelled at the idea of Clementine staying. From the moment he’d seen her he fell in love with her… or, whatever his idea of love was. He never really felt like this, but Clementine was beautiful, and super badass. “We’re here. No need to pretty up.” Violet groaned as Louis and Clementine continued to chat.   
Violet had to admit, she didn’t hate the girl. Clementine even reminded her a small bit of the twins, except Sophie and Minnie didn’t love killing as much as Clementine. You could just tell by looking at her she was a trap ready to snap whatever was in its grasp… or, that’s what Violet originally thought. “Marlon!” Violet yelled for the older boy as a crowd started to gather around A.J and Clementine, peaking her anxiety.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” Louis’ smooth voice reassured her as A.J bounced up and down, excited to meet all of the people. “Meet Willy, Mitch, Ruby, Tenn, Brody, Asaim, Omar, and-”   
“What the fuck, Louis?!” Marlon screamed as Louis winced, his hands racing to cover his ears.   
“... Marlon.” Louis finished, standing protectively in front of Clementine, as A.J immediately hid behind Clementine’s legs like a child would their mother.   
“You brought someone to the school?! Are you fucking insane?!” Marlon roared as Rosie growled, handing Clementine PTSD in a small box with a bow on it.   
“She was being fucking murdered by walkers, we saved her! Ask Vi!” Louis explained. He didn’t seem upset, he seemed… scared? Marlon scared Clementine, and that was saying something. “We can’t just throw her back out, she’s hurt!”   
Marlon noticed A.J staring at him like there was a shadow demon behind him, as Marlon cooled a little bit. “Fine, just… don’t leave them alone, alright?” Marlon sighed, his hand meeting his warm forehead.   
“Sorry to get off on a bad start, I’m Marlon. Welcome to our personal shithole.” Marlon smiled as he walked off towards his office, still upset that Louis didn’t ask him about this.   
“Welcome to Erison’s School of Troubled Youth!” Louis smiled as the kids he’d introduced began to surround Clementine. “Guys, this is Clementine, and this little guy is A.J!” Louis rubbed A.J’s bushy hair around as A.J peered at a taller boy staring back at him, a smile sneaking across the darker boy’s face. “Don’t scare them, alright?” Clementine smirked at Louis as he smiled back, their eyes connecting for a split second before the storm began to approach.   
“Hey, Clementine. Nice to meet you, I’m Ruby!” A large, cheery red headed girl approached Clementine and A.J, as A.J shook her hand enthusiastically. “And you too, sugar!”   
“I’m Tennessee, but you can call me Tenn.” The smaller boy began to lead A.J towards a picnic table, as A.J’s eyes widened, peering at the boys sketchbook and toys.   
“I’m Mitch. Nice to have another fighter here I guess. You like blowin’ shit up?” Clementine nodded, surprisingly… Louis was right. She was a little overwhelmed by all of the new faces. The last time she was with someone was Richmond, and Javier and Gabe… Clementine hadn’t thought about Gabe in months. Before meeting Louis and Violet in the woods, all her mind and body had been focused on was protecting A.J and keeping them alive. Maybe, in these walls, she could let her guard down a bit. No! The last time you did that, Lee got bitten and A.J got taken away… never let your guard down! Her inner instinct roared as Mitch laughed, pulling some sort of handshake with her. “Sweet! See you around, new girl!”   
“Before everyone bombards dear Clem here with questions, let me offer a solution.” Louis bowed, revealing a pack of cards he’d pulled out of his sleeve. “May I propose… a game?”   
Violet sighed, rolling her eyes at Louis. “If you all shut the fuck up and let me hear myself think, fine. But for the record, this game is stupid as shit.” Violet criticized as all of the older kids piled around a table, including Marlon, who’d seemed to cool down a bit.   
“Alright!” Louis laughed. The game had started quickly, Violet had won two rounds, asking about touchy subjects like A.J’s parents, and how she’d survived so long with just herself to take care of both of them. Ruby had won one and asked Clementine about how she’d stitched up her injury so well, and made Clementine promise she’d teach her what she knew.   
Louis pulled an ace, Clementine pulled a jack, she was the second highest. “So, Clem…” Louis’ exterior changed, his face shifting red with embarrassment.   
“C’mon, spit it out.” Violet groaned, as Louis finally stopped slouching, his usual cocky confidence failing to work. His face blushed even redder as his voice stammered before the group.   
“So, uh… ever, uh… have a boyfriend?” Louis murmured, his hazel eyes penetrating the colorless ground. Violet rolled her eyes as Marlon smirked behind his wrist.   
Clementine smiled, glad Louis somewhat seemed to have a crush on her… she couldn’t say she disagreed with her feelings, but she had just met the boy, so she didn’t want to be to hasty… everyone has something to hide. Expect everyone will betray you and then you won’t be disappointed. “There was someone… once.”   
Her mind flashed to Gabe, kissing her in the back of Javi’s dusty old van, a slow smile crept across his face as he pulled away. “Oh, sorry… I, sorry…” Gabe’s warm breath echoed across Clementine’s lips as Javi and the rest of the group hunted for walkers.   
Clementine gently kissed Gabe, as every instinct screamed against her body, yelling at her to pull away. ‘You can’t love anyone, Clementine, they always hurt you.’ ‘Pull away, Clementine. Pull away, Clementine. PULL AWAY, CLEMENTINE!”   
Clementine cleared her throat, wiping her mind of the bittersweet memory as Louis squinted his eyes, telling Clementine was the slightest bit sad. “I left before I got too attached. You can’t trust anyone, there’s always a catch.” A silent tension lifted over the group as Louis swore at himself in his mind, instantly being able to tell he just caused Clementine some sort of grief since she frowned, picking up the next card with a brief silence.   
The card game continued until Louis fucked it up… again… “Actually… nevermind.”   
“Ask.” As Louis began to counter-argument, Violet held up her hand, cutting him off with a brisk look. Clementine rolled her eyes, before Louis finally spat it out.   
“Ever had to kill someone you loved?” The other three kids gawked at Louis as Clementine scoffed, thinking of all of the names that rang through her head. Lee, Jane… Kenny… all of those walkers… Clementine decided to answer with the answer that stung the most.   
“Yeah, my friend, Kenny… his heart broke and never put itself back together… believe me, I did him a favor.” Clementine looked down at the floor, tears emerging in her eyes as her voice nearly caved in. She got up, gently grabbing A.J from Tennessee, who looked more relaxed since he’d first seen the new arrivals. “I think I’m done for tonight…” Clementine muttered as Louis buried his head in his jacket, Violet smacking him over the head with a small, frail stick she’d just picked up.   
“I’ll walk you to the dorms, Clem.” Clementine whipped her head to see Louis following after her, Marlon and Violet glaring at him from behind. “Sorry about that… I didn’t-”   
“It’s fine, let’s just not talk about it, okay?” Louis nodded as A.J looked up to Louis, his face studying the older boy. Louis’ brown eyes shifted to the ground, then Clem, then back.   
Louis accepted the fact she didn’t want to talk about Kenny, and changed the topic rapidly. “So, how did like your first day at boarding school, Clem?” Louis grinned, holding his chair-leg, which he named ‘Chairles’ on his shoulder, the bumps pressing against his smooth leather jacket.   
“Not as boring as I thought, surprisingly.” The words ‘because of you’ whispered wordlessly through Louis’ ears, but he smirked anyway. “Shut up, Louis.”   
“Okay, I’ll make you a bet… I’ll have you in love with me by the end of the day.” Clementine rolled his eyes. She didn’t feel like arguing, the only other option was to entertain this crap… and honestly, she wanted him to win the bet, but she knew he’d already won.   
As A.J slipped inside of the dorm, immediately jumping onto the bouncy mattress as Louis and Clementine waited outside. “You have yourself a deal, piano boy.” Clementine smirked as she slipped inside, winking at Louis before she gently shut the door, laying against it for a minute before lying next to A.J, leaving Louis outside in a frenzy of feelings; misbelief, glee, joy, and… love.   
He loved this girl.


	2. Remember Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright im too lazy to upload this in chapters so here's this shit all at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading, leave a kudos if you want to, i guess

“A.J, attack!” The girl ordered as a small, dark child attacked a walker stabbing it into pieces as he emerged, flood staining his hands.   
“Who is that?” Louis murmured to Violet, who gawked at the massive dog and the slightly smaller girl… she was around their age, maybe sixteen or seventeen.   
“Why the fuck are you asking me like I know?” Violet scoffed as she began to approach the girl. “She might be dangerous.” Walkers were surrounding the girl and her boy as she slashed a towering walker in the throat, blood dripping onto her already red hands. Suddenly, the girl spun around, nearly stabbing Violet right between her eyes… thankfully Louis pushed the girl back, nearly knocking her over.   
“Who the hell are you?!” The girl growled, the smaller boy abruptly spinning around, baring his teeth at Louis and Violet like a dog. “Why have you been watching me?!” The girl roared as she held her knife up again, switching her gaze between Louis and Violet.   
Louis finally found his words, his dark lips opening as his dreads fell across his shoulders. “U-uh, I’m Louis… this is Violet. We heard you yelling and wanted to help.” Louis smiled, feeling pride in his somewhat formed sentence.   
“Am I supposed to be grateful?” The girl dug another knife out of a dead walker, before looking to the boy, who was still glaring at Louis and Violet. The girl rolled her eyes, stretching out her gloved hand. “I’m Clementine. This is A.J.”   
A.J’s look changed, realizing that Clementine was slowly starting to relax, as he grinned at Louis, waving.“You’re hurt…” Violet noticed as she pointed towards a small gash on Clementine’s wrist.   
“Fuck.” Clementine spat as she inspected the wound, ripping off the sleeve of her tattered shirt.   
“You can come back to our school, we have some shit there that should fix you up.” Louis offered as Violet rolled her eyes, not believing that Louis had just offered someone to come to the school because they were prettier than a walker… actually, Clementine was pretty.   
She had beautiful brown hair that was tied up into her hat, with a small bun sticking out of the back. It looked like at some point there was another bit of hair tied up, but Clementine had simply chopped it off. Accompanying her brown hair were hazel eyes that penetrated Louis’ head as she thought over the offer.   
“Y’know what, fuck it… A.J, c’mon.” Clementine looked towards Louis as Violet retreated towards the school, Louis instantly chatting with Clementine, keeping his eyes wary of A.J.   
“So, I take it you’ve been on your own a while, huh?” Louis had some sort of cocky charm to him as he smirked towards Clementine. She nodded, glancing towards A.J, who remained silent..   
“I had my friend Lee when I was little, but… anyway, I found A.J a little bit later, and those are pretty much the only eventful things that have ever happened in my life besides this.” Clementine smiled, her voice reeking of sarchasm.   
“Oh. We live at Ericson’s School for Troubled Youth.” Clementine stifled a laugh, eyeing Louis. “What?”   
“Nothing, it’s just… you don’t seem very troubled.” Clementine offered, as Louis chuckled. “Trust me, you haven’t seen troubled if you’ve been living at a school your whole life.”   
“I’m not sure about that.” Louis muttered as pictures of Therissa, Jasper, Justin, Joey, Maddie, Lamar, Erin, Alex, Dewie, Trey, and Stephanie flashed through his head like a photographer reviewing his photos.   
“Well, I’m willing to bet you haven’t seen half of the shit I’ve seen. Must be nice sleeping in a bed everyday, and being able to eat everyday.” Louis’ expression changed, he didn’t realize how lucky they’d had it at the school.   
“I guess. Anyway, the other kids will probably wanna meet you, we’ve never really met an outsider.” Clementine raised her eyebrows as A.J stepped forward, whispering something into Clementine’s ear.   
“We’ll see, A.J.” Clementine noticed Louis’ confused expression and elaborated. “A.J’s been looking for a home in every place we’ve stopped by… he’s just curious if we can stay. But, A.J, the herd’s catching up, and we don’t wanna get caught innit.” Clementine told him as he looked down, his face falling a slight bit.   
Louis swelled at the idea of Clementine staying. From the moment he’d seen her he fell in love with her… or, whatever his idea of love was. He never really felt like this, but Clementine was beautiful, and super badass. “We’re here. No need to pretty up.” Violet groaned as Louis and Clementine continued to chat.   
Violet had to admit, she didn’t hate the girl. Clementine even reminded her a small bit of the twins, except Sophie and Minnie didn’t love killing as much as Clementine. You could just tell by looking at her she was a trap ready to snap whatever was in its grasp… or, that’s what Violet originally thought. “Marlon!” Violet yelled for the older boy as a crowd started to gather around A.J and Clementine, peaking her anxiety.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” Louis’ smooth voice reassured her as A.J bounced up and down, excited to meet all of the people. “Meet Willy, Mitch, Ruby, Tenn, Brody, Asaim, Omar, and-”   
“What the fuck, Louis?!” Marlon screamed as Louis winced, his hands racing to cover his ears.   
“... Marlon.” Louis finished, standing protectively in front of Clementine, as A.J immediately hid behind Clementine’s legs like a child would their mother.   
“You brought someone to the school?! Are you fucking insane?!” Marlon roared as Rosie growled, handing Clementine PTSD in a small box with a bow on it.   
“She was being fucking murdered by walkers, we saved her! Ask Vi!” Louis explained. He didn’t seem upset, he seemed… scared? Marlon scared Clementine, and that was saying something. “We can’t just throw her back out, she’s hurt!”   
Marlon noticed A.J staring at him like there was a shadow demon behind him, as Marlon cooled a little bit. “Fine, just… don’t leave them alone, alright?” Marlon sighed, his hand meeting his warm forehead.   
“Sorry to get off on a bad start, I’m Marlon. Welcome to our personal shithole.” Marlon smiled as he walked off towards his office, still upset that Louis didn’t ask him about this.   
“Welcome to Erison’s School of Troubled Youth!” Louis smiled as the kids he’d introduced began to surround Clementine. “Guys, this is Clementine, and this little guy is A.J!” Louis rubbed A.J’s bushy hair around as A.J peered at a taller boy staring back at him, a smile sneaking across the darker boy’s face. “Don’t scare them, alright?” Clementine smirked at Louis as he smiled back, their eyes connecting for a split second before the storm began to approach.   
“Hey, Clementine. Nice to meet you, I’m Ruby!” A large, cheery red headed girl approached Clementine and A.J, as A.J shook her hand enthusiastically. “And you too, sugar!”   
“I’m Tennessee, but you can call me Tenn.” The smaller boy began to lead A.J towards a picnic table, as A.J’s eyes widened, peering at the boys sketchbook and toys.   
“I’m Mitch. Nice to have another fighter here I guess. You like blowin’ shit up?” Clementine nodded, surprisingly… Louis was right. She was a little overwhelmed by all of the new faces. The last time she was with someone was Richmond, and Javier and Gabe… Clementine hadn’t thought about Gabe in months. Before meeting Louis and Violet in the woods, all her mind and body had been focused on was protecting A.J and keeping them alive. Maybe, in these walls, she could let her guard down a bit. No! The last time you did that, Lee got bitten and A.J got taken away… never let your guard down! Her inner instinct roared as Mitch laughed, pulling some sort of handshake with her. “Sweet! See you around, new girl!”   
“Before everyone bombards dear Clem here with questions, let me offer a solution.” Louis bowed, revealing a pack of cards he’d pulled out of his sleeve. “May I propose… a game?”   
Violet sighed, rolling her eyes at Louis. “If you all shut the fuck up and let me hear myself think, fine. But for the record, this game is stupid as shit.” Violet criticized as all of the older kids piled around a table, including Marlon, who’d seemed to cool down a bit.   
“Alright!” Louis laughed. The game had started quickly, Violet had won two rounds, asking about touchy subjects like A.J’s parents, and how she’d survived so long with just herself to take care of both of them. Ruby had won one and asked Clementine about how she’d stitched up her injury so well, and made Clementine promise she’d teach her what she knew.   
Louis pulled an ace, Clementine pulled a jack, she was the second highest. “So, Clem…” Louis’ exterior changed, his face shifting red with embarrassment.   
“C’mon, spit it out.” Violet groaned, as Louis finally stopped slouching, his usual cocky confidence failing to work. His face blushed even redder as his voice stammered before the group.   
“So, uh… ever, uh… have a boyfriend?” Louis murmured, his hazel eyes penetrating the colorless ground. Violet rolled her eyes as Marlon smirked behind his wrist.   
Clementine smiled, glad Louis somewhat seemed to have a crush on her… she couldn’t say she disagreed with her feelings, but she had just met the boy, so she didn’t want to be to hasty… everyone has something to hide. Expect everyone will betray you and then you won’t be disappointed. “There was someone… once.”   
Her mind flashed to Gabe, kissing her in the back of Javi’s dusty old van, a slow smile crept across his face as he pulled away. “Oh, sorry… I, sorry…” Gabe’s warm breath echoed across Clementine’s lips as Javi and the rest of the group hunted for walkers.   
Clementine gently kissed Gabe, as every instinct screamed against her body, yelling at her to pull away. ‘You can’t love anyone, Clementine, they always hurt you.’ ‘Pull away, Clementine. Pull away, Clementine. PULL AWAY, CLEMENTINE!”   
Clementine cleared her throat, wiping her mind of the bittersweet memory as Louis squinted his eyes, telling Clementine was the slightest bit sad. “I left before I got too attached. You can’t trust anyone, there’s always a catch.” A silent tension lifted over the group as Louis swore at himself in his mind, instantly being able to tell he just caused Clementine some sort of grief since she frowned, picking up the next card with a brief silence.   
The card game continued until Louis fucked it up… again… “Actually… nevermind.”   
“Ask.” As Louis began to counter-argument, Violet held up her hand, cutting him off with a brisk look. Clementine rolled her eyes, before Louis finally spat it out.   
“Ever had to kill someone you loved?” The other three kids gawked at Louis as Clementine scoffed, thinking of all of the names that rang through her head. Lee, Jane… Kenny… all of those walkers… Clementine decided to answer with the answer that stung the most.   
“Yeah, my friend, Kenny… his heart broke and never put itself back together… believe me, I did him a favor.” Clementine looked down at the floor, tears emerging in her eyes as her voice nearly caved in. She got up, gently grabbing A.J from Tennessee, who looked more relaxed since he’d first seen the new arrivals. “I think I’m done for tonight…” Clementine muttered as Louis buried his head in his jacket, Violet smacking him over the head with a small, frail stick she’d just picked up.   
“I’ll walk you to the dorms, Clem.” Clementine whipped her head to see Louis following after her, Marlon and Violet glaring at him from behind. “Sorry about that… I didn’t-”   
“It’s fine, let’s just not talk about it, okay?” Louis nodded as A.J looked up to Louis, his face studying the older boy. Louis’ brown eyes shifted to the ground, then Clem, then back.   
Louis accepted the fact she didn’t want to talk about Kenny, and changed the topic rapidly. “So, how did like your first day at boarding school, Clem?” Louis grinned, holding his chair-leg, which he named ‘Chairles’ on his shoulder, the bumps pressing against his smooth leather jacket.   
“Not as boring as I thought, surprisingly.” The words ‘because of you’ whispered wordlessly through Louis’ ears, but he smirked anyway. “Shut up, Louis.”   
“Okay, I’ll make you a bet… I’ll have you in love with me by the end of the day.” Clementine rolled his eyes. She didn’t feel like arguing, the only other option was to entertain this crap… and honestly, she wanted him to win the bet, but she knew he’d already won.   
As A.J slipped inside of the dorm, immediately jumping onto the bouncy mattress as Louis and Clementine waited outside. “You have yourself a deal, piano boy.” Clementine smirked as she slipped inside, winking at Louis before she gently shut the door, laying against it for a minute before lying next to A.J, leaving Louis outside in a frenzy of feelings; misbelief, glee, joy, and… love.   
He loved this girl. 

“Clem, are you sure you can kill all of these guys?” Clementine glanced toward Louis, who looked… nervous? “I mean… we.”   
“Where the fuck is Violet?!” Clementine hissed as she glanced over the barrel, A.J clinging to her shoulder. Finally, Louis emerged with a bell, ringing holy hell onto the walkers, giving the trio a window to rush into the train station, and begin to load up. “Okay, just keep handing me jars, A.J.” Louis was making sure no walkers got in as Violet made a ruckus outside, distracting the monsters as A.J and Clementine snatched the needed food.   
Clementine zipped her duffel bag closed as a cold gun pressed against her head, freezing her hands as goosebumps spread up her arms like a virus. “Stand. Slowly.” A gruff voice ordered as Clementine spun around, trying to grab the revolver from the man, only to get pistol-whipped, a gash cutting across her face.   
“Clem!” A.J yelled, emerging from the cellar with his pistol in his hand, pointing towards the head of the man who knocked Clementine unconscious. “Drop the gun, now!”   
Louis heard the yelling, and walked in on a middle aged man returning gun-point with A.J. Then he noticed Clementine, sprawled across the ground with a decent bit of blood pouring onto the tiled floor. Shit, Clem… “Buddy, my advice would be to drop the gun, before… well, you don’t want to know.”   
The man chuckled, throwing his wrapped cigarette on Clem’s limp arm, causing a burn mark to be imprinted into it. That was it for Louis. “I warned you.” Louis swung into Abel’s face, knocking him back into a herd of walkers. “A.J, get the bags and go to Vi, got it?” A.J nodded as Louis bent down to Clementine, picking her warm body in his strong arms as Violet mauled a couple of walkers blocking the way out.   
“What the fuck happened, Louis?!” Violet’s eyes widened at Clementine’s body as she sprinted ahead with A.J, not waiting behind to hear Louis’ answer.   
“Prince Charming?” Clementine smirked at Louis, who ran a little bit behind A.J and Violet, which was surprising since Clementine was about one-hundred and thirty pounds. Clementine put together what happened, and noticed A.J running ahead of them. “Thanks, piano boy…” Clementine murmured as her head lolled slightly. Finally, she got out of Louis’ arms and started to run besides him.   
Her breathing was shallow, and her gash didn’t cease the bleeding. “C’mon, Clem… keep your eyes open.” Clementine’s eyes returned to Louis’ as she sprinted through the woods. “So, do you think I’ve won that bet yet?” Louis smirked, as Clementine nodded.   
“I think so, piano-boy…” Clementine slowed down again, and this time her beautiful eyes weren’t looking so great. She’s just lost a little blood, she doesn’t know what she’s saying….   
“Clem, you alright?” Louis swore as he ran faster, the school approaching. Finally, they burst through the front door, as Louis set Clementine down on his bed. She’d stopped bleeding, but that wasn’t helping.   
She could walk normally now, but she was in shock, so she was a little panicky. A.J held her warm hand as she plopped onto Louis’ bed, which was the first room when you walked into the central staircase and went up. “Alright, sug… just stay calm. It looks worse than it is… not that-”   
“I’m seriously fine, it’s literally a cut.” Clementine smiled at Ruby as Louis raised his eyebrows. A.J had been put off to sleep, since Louis, Ruby, and Clem didn’t want A.J seeing Clementine’s head looking so bloody, it scared him.   
“Wow, and I thought you were a badass before…” Louis smirked, making Clementine blush, shifting her head a little bit; which made her cry out in pain. “Hey, careful, alright? You may be awesome, but you’re still mortal.” Louis sat next to Clementine on the bed, his hand falling on her shoulder.   
“All right, Clem. You should survive.” Ruby grinned as she left the room, leaving Clementine in a daze, high on pain-killers, her eye-lids drooping and her words slurring; and Louis, high on love and anxiety… but a good kind of anxiety. Something that Louis never felt before, and he liked this new kind of anxiety, he thrived in it.   
“You can sleep here, tonight. Okay?” Clementine shook her head, slowly getting up, the drugs rapidly wearing off; as she returned to her regular self.   
“No, I don’t want A.J alone. I’ll see you in the morning, alright?” Louis nodded, before he pulled Clementine’s hand, pulling her to him, his warm arms pressing against hers in a swarm of colors.   
Clementine smiled as she returned the hug, before once again slipping out of the dorm, with nothing but a massive smile and a wink. Louis laughed to himself as he dropped down into his bed, dreaming of Clementine and her lips, her words, and those beautiful eyes… 

“Where’s Clementine?!” The thunder cracked as Clementine opened the cellar door, blood staining her flashlight, but the cold relief of the rain soon washed it off.   
“A.J, put the gun down, alright?” Louis slowly approached A.J. Louis was fucking petrified, God what if something happened to her? But, enough people had died tonight… Brody, maybe Clementine, and now Marlon? No. He wasn’t going to lose his best friend, and the fucking prettiest girl he’s ever seen.  
“Get this fucking physco away from me!” Marlo spat as he back up, Rosie snarling at A.J like he was a small treat to be thrown in her mouth. As A.J ordered again for Marlo to reveal Clementine’s location… that’s when the lying started. “S-she’s in the basement… she murdered Brody!”   
The group fell back, but Louis had heard the screaming through the pipes, he heard it all go down… and like a fucking coward he sat there, in his bed, praying she’d be alright. Clementine had had it, she threw her flashlight down, stalking towards Marlon and the rest of the kids, a glare painted across her face.   
As the group continued to bombard Marlon with questions, Louis caught sight of Clementine, rushing towards her, a grin across his face. “You are so full of shit, Marlon!” Clementine growled, her face wrinkled in a fury of rage. A.J’s face lit up, but his feet laid planted to the ground, his little fingers still caressing the trigger of the gun pointed at Marlon’s head. “You killed Brody. You hit her so hard her head split open.” Clementine accused, as the expression of the kids changed.   
“That’s a lie!” Marlon shrieked, as the rest of the group cowered behind Clementine, seemingly believing that Marlon could do such a thing. “I saw you kill her!” Marlon continued with his bullshit story as Clementine balled her hands into fists.   
Tennessee and Violet ran towards the commotion, having just woken up they were confused; but to be honest, the other kids didn’t know much more. “Look at her hands, she’s covered in Brody’s blood!” Marlon pointed out, as the other children began to gasp, confronting Clementine.   
“Jesus Christ, Clem.” Asaim gawked at Clementine’s stained hands… full disclosure, her hands were almost always stained of blood, whether it be walker or human’s blood. As the kids were distracted, Marlon kicked A.J back, wavering his gun (which was now planted in Marlon’s hands, like a powder keg about to explode) in the air like it was a water gun.   
Rosie’s barking echoed through Clementine’s ears as she looked to anyone of her new friends for help, anyone that would believe her. Louis gently pulled A.J back towards him, standing in front of him protectively.   
Clementine nodded towards Louis, who returned the favor with an anxious smile. No charming her way out of this situation. “We saved their lives when anyone else would’ve kept them walking! We fed them, we kept them warm and this is the thanks we get?!” The kids jumped back as Marlon threw the gun north, south, east, west. “Guns being pulled, and murder?!” Marlon pointed the revolver towards the sky, as if he was in a duel. “Well, FUCK THEM!”   
Marlon was now aiming directly at Clementine, who didn’t look the least bit scared… this wasn’t the first time she’d met an asshole like Marlon. “Can’t trade me and A.J if we’re dead, can you Marlon?”   
Marlon panicked, realizing what Clementine was playing at. “Clem, what do you mean?” Violet asked, her trust slowly building towards Clementine, despite the blood flooding her hands.   
Clementine turned towards the group, barely aware of the gun being pointed at her head. “Brody told me: Marlon was going to give me and A.J up to Raiders in exchange for safety. Just like he did with Sophie and Minerva.” Clementine finished, as the group almost completely forgot about Brody’s death. Clementine had just lept into a whole new pond.   
“Wait, what?!” The group seemed to say all at once, as they got closer to Marlon, almost threateningly. “Let her talk!” Louis yelled as Clementine continued.   
“Brody told me the truth, and that’s when Marlon killed her.” Clementine finished. It seemed like all of the fight had been taken out of Marlon as he hung his head, accepting the accusations… or that’s what Clem thought.   
“Aw come the fuck on! They only met up with these raiders, because Clementine insisted they go out there! Sounds an awful lot like a coincidence to me… shame I don’t believe in those.” Marlon smirked as he looked to Tennessee. The boy had a conflicted look on his face. “The first thing she did was attack you, Tenn.” “Think of how scared we all were when the adults left. I pulled us out of that fear. I gave us courage again.”   
That’s when Marlon turned the gun to A.J. Clementine could read the look in the older boy’s eyes. I won’t kill her, I will make her miserable, though. His eyes said as he cocked the gun. “Marlon, come on man. Drop the gun.” Louis stepped in front of the tiny boy, the revolver now aimed at him.   
“Louis! You know what… fine. You wanna be with them, you’ll die like them.” Marlon fired the gun, his eyes immediately regretting it as Clementine fell back into Louis’ arms, her lower leg slowly flooding with blood.   
“WHAT THE FUCK, MARLON?!” Louis roared as Ruby gasped, running towards Louis and Clementine. “Y-you’re a murderer…”   
Ruby helped Louis carry Clementine to his room, screaming orders to the other kids, who got the needed supplies Ruby would use to help Clem. She wasn’t dying, sure she’d be hurt when she woke up, but she wasn’t dying… not if Ruby could do something. “RAH!” A.J screeched, tackling Marlon, who was frozen.   
“It’s all a little fun until someone gets hurt.” Violet spat in Marlon’s face, before following Louis and Ruby. Clementine was moaning, groaning for A.J. Then, foriegn names started breathing through her lips.   
“Lee…” Clementine gritted as she groaned, Louis having shifted a bit, his feet forgetting there were stairs to his room. He managed to gently lift her onto his bed, tears still falling from his cheeks as Ruby got to work. “Kenny…”   
“Clementine…” Marlon just realized what he’d done. It was like if someone took Louis away from him, then he remembered… he tried to shoot Louis, and Clementine took a bullet for him… he tried to shoot his best friend. It was all in the moment, he was so mad at Clementine for telling the kids about Sophie and Minnie… he didn’t want to remember how he betrayed them, their faces as the boat flew down the river. It was the last time he’d seen them.   
“A.J, I’m sorry… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” A.J ran back inside, leaving Marlon alone, the rain the only thing comforting him on this lonely night. “I’m sorry…”   
“Clem, stay with me, sug!” Ruby had stopped the internal and external bleeding, but she was still suffering from trauma, shock, and they didn’t have anything to stop in pain, so she was still screaming in agony. Louis’ ears felt like they were bleeding as Clementine screeched again, her small hand clinging to Louis’.   
Ten minutes later, Ruby stopped, a proud impression on his face. “She’ll survive, but she might not be too happy when she wakes up.”   
“Can she hear anything, Ruby?” Ruby nodded, picking up all of the bloody cotton balls and empty medicine bottles, not wanting either Clementine, A.J, or Louis to get more stressed out.   
“Yes, but try to keep it positive, okay? That could make all the difference, Lou.” Ruby offered a smile as she left the room, to talk to A.J, who was pacing the small hallway. “Sug, calm down, alright? She’ll survive, juz let ‘er rest.” A.J groaned, but knew what Clementine would say if she were here.   
“Just breath, A.J. Alright?” Clementine smiled as A.J slowly crept across the thin ice, air bubbles reserving beneath the transparent, frozen water. “Just… slowly walk to me. Focus on me, A.J. Don’t look down, just focus on me.”   
A.J stammered, carefully stepping towards Clementine, whose skin matched the ice beneath her. “Just focus on me… if fears starts to take over, we tell it to-”  
“Fuck off.” A.J whispered to himself as he waited on one of the dirty couches outside Louis’ room as he nodded, retreating to his room, Rosie wagging her tail, realizing how Marlon wasn’t her master anymore. “Good girl, Rosie.”   
“So, Ruby says you can hear me, and to keep it positive, but… I’m so sorry, Clem. You took the bullet for me, and you’re here because of me… but you’re strong. I know you’ll survive… you’re way stronger than me, so please. Come back, Clem. For A.J...and for me…”   
Louis cuddled next to Clementine, remembering their embrace just an hour before, as he gently kissed her cheeks, his eyes closing against her medium-length, deep brown hair. “Come back.” Louis muttered as he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of waking up to Clementine’s face above him, her smile spreading across the kids like an infection. Alas, they were dreams, and this was reality… reality seemed to be a bitch most of the time. 

“Wait, you can’t. Please!” Marlon pleaded, his voice more desperate than ever. Louis loved his best friend, but he hurt his… girlfriend? Honestly, Louis didn’t know what Clementine was to him, but she was something. “I didn’t mean to. Louis, please… I didn’t mean to…” Marlon sobbed, as Mitch and Vi dragged Marlon out of the gates, his face not even remorseful, just sorry he got guilted for it.   
“You shot Clementine, Marlon. A.J is hysterical, and everything else is screwed here, because of you… you need to go. Sorry, dude, but it’s true.” Louis looked as a sliver of the open gate revealed Marlon’s face, as Louis muttered one last goodbye to his best friend. “I’m sorry.” Louis recited as the gates slammed closed, a quilt of tension laid across the kids, like a heavy layer of snow Louis couldn’t seem to climb out of… no air bubbles, no one to help.   
“Guys! She’s up!” Tennessee ran out of the main building, sliding down the main staircase and rushing towards Violet, Louis, Ruby, Asaim, Mitch, and the rest of the kids.   
Louis completely forgot about Marlon, sprinting ahead of everyone else towards Clementine, apparently reality wasn’t completely an arse all of the time. “Clem?!” Louis called seeing the smaller teenager. “Clem!” Louis wrapped her arms around Clem, who smiled back at him. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you…”   
“I think I have a clue, Louis.” Clementine smirked as she breathed heavily, the rest of the kids walking in, well the ones who cared anyway. Asaim, Tennessee, and Mitch stayed outside, still pissed off about Marlon, or just anything in general. “Hey, guys.” Clementine coughed blood into her jacket subtly, (not subtle enough for Louis) as she weakly smiled towards the group, her pale, cracked lips failing to express how scared she was. She remembered the chatter she’d overheard the man say before she passed out in the train station, and she was pretty sure A.J didn’t, they needed to prepare.   
“These goddamn kids, never learn… don’t worry, princess… we’ll be back for you and your friends, don’t you worry. Hey, maybe you’ll even be one of the special girls we take.” Abel smirked, his eyes tracking Clementine’s body before Louis smacked him through the wall, hearing every word he said. His face was red as he helped A.J up, and trembling, bleeding Clementine.   
“Clem! Clem! You okay?” A.J looked up at Clementine, who nodded; her amber eyes meeting his. “C’mon, do you wanna come on patrol with me?” Clementine shook her head, gesturing to Violet.   
“Why don’t you go with Vi, A.J? I need to talk to Louis about something.” A.J nodded, as Violet took his miniscule hand in her paler, larger one as the dry room began to empty, leaving Louis and Clementine.   
“What’s wrong, Clem? What are my good looks overwhelming you?” Louis joked as Clementine smirked, but Louis could tell she was anxious about something. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”   
Clementine sighed, thinking back to the memory of Abel, which was stacked with dozens of other moments she’d more than like to forget. “You remember when you saved me? From that creep at the train station?”   
Louis face darkened as he nodded, realizing Clementine was serious. “Did you…hear… anything he might’ve said before you did?” Louis’ expression fell as he remembered the joke Abel made about raping Clementine, it made Louis want to throw Abel to the walkers, which is exactly what he did.   
“I heard him say he was gonna… steal all of us… but you think he wasn’t bluffing, do you?” Clementine nodded, her eyes looking at his, as if she was praying to find some sort of secret answer in those beautiful eyes, but she just found out that her heart swelled and her nerves never ceased to produce fear.   
“We have to get ready… trust me, he wasn’t bluffing. I’ve heard of this before, and this guy I met before I met you guys actually told me about them. They steal people from their homes and make ‘em fight in their war… it’s horrible… we have to prepare for an attack…” Louis’ eyes widened. Not even a day back and Clementine was preparing to march into a war to protect the school.   
“Do you even know how to do that?” Clementine nodded as she pulled out the map Marlon had given her, laying it across Louis’ bed.   
“I was part of a siege once in an establishment called Richmond, my friend taught me how to protect against Walkers, but we can use it for people instead.” Clementine pointed out different strong and weak spots of the school, and decided to get to work tomorrow.   
“Actually, could I stay in your room tonight, Louis?” Clementine proposed, sitting across from Louis on the bed opposite his. “I don’t really want to be alone tonight, and A.J’s been on patrol for a couple nights now.” Clementine admitted.   
Louis’ eyes widened, Clementine was opening up to him in ways she didn’t for the other kids, it made him feel like he was special, which wasn’t really something he was told that often in this day and age. “Well, since you asked so politely, Princess Clementine, have at it.” Louis smiled as Clementine smirked, laying down on the stiff bed.   
Clementine quickly fell asleep next to Louis, who stared at her still face the entire night. He was tired, but he didn’t want to forget her face when the raiders did come, because they all knew they would. “Goodnight, Clem.” 

(TWO WEEKS LATER) 

“LOUIS!” Clementine screamed as Louis fumbled between Violet and Clementine, and with a colossal river of pain, he shot the raider who was holding Violet in between the eyes, allowing Clementine to be thrown into the cart, her eyes screeching with anger; as A.J yelled at Louis, his eyes whining for Clementine. “LOUIS!”   
“Fuck!” Louis swore, his feet shuffling in the velvet blood, that most likely wasn’t walkers’ blood. “FUCK!” He sounded into the empty, dark sky; which was now charred with ashes, which was broiling the metallic scent of blood… and trust me, it was no aroma.   
“Louis, wait!” Violet gawked towards Louis… he saved her. Violet knew he’d save her, but over Clementine? The girl he nearly admitted to wanting to propose to?! She had no idea she meant that much to him, but she could see by his face he wouldn’t be able to get Clementine’s hurt face out of his head for months, possibly even years… and that burden fell upon Violet as well.   
Willy’s sobs echoed through the crackling air as the remaining kids either cried, or stormed off somewhere foriegn to the rest, to be alone or vent in the only way they knew how… destroying the shit out of something. “He was like my brother… he was my fucking brother!”   
Willy’s crying abruptly ended as he turned to Tennessee, who was staring at Mitch’s limp hands with a guilty expression painted across his dark skin. “This is your fucking fault! You spent so much time worrying about Minnie and Sophie you got more of us killed!” Willy screamed as Violet sighed.   
Everything got so fucked, and it was partially her fault. She believed that Minnie, her badass girlfriend, got taken down by a mere walker… and then, when Clementine pointed it out, she got mad at her! Of course, she wanted Clem to stay, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t mad. “Ruby, start digging graves… please?” Violet uttered as she went to talk to Louis.   
She knew he wanted to be alone… she was probably the last person he’d want to see, but he couldn’t be alone right now. He was scared, and emotional, and guilty. “Alright, Vi.” Ruby nodded somberly as Violet trudged into the Admin Building, towards Louis’ room.   
“Lou?” Violet gently knocked on Louis’ room, whose door squeaked open with ease. He had no energy left to shield the tears from Violet, who could feel herself beginning to get even more emotional as well. “Louis, it’s not your fault.”   
“But it is, Vi… and… there’s something else. Another reason I saved you…” Violet prepared herself for an explosion as Louis explained what Abel said they’d do when they caught Clementine, of course Abel was here, but there were still a couple raiders capable of such monstrosity. “When I saved Clem from Abel, I overheard him… threatening her.”   
Louis avoided Violet’s iris’ as he mumbled, “He said they… they rape ‘em when they kidnap some of the girls. I knew… I thought Clementine would be able to handle herself, but I sentenced her to that… it’s my fault if Abel was telling the truth.” Louis’ voice broke as Violet’s eyes widened.   
She didn’t know if she was furious or horrified. Not for her, but she was praying for Clementine. Sure, Omar and Asaim were captured as well, but they weren’t girls, which gave Clementine a certain kind of… ‘treatment.’ Goosebumps crawled up Violet’s bloody arms as Louis continued.   
“No one can save themselves from that… I realize that now.” Louis nearly whispered as he fell back onto his bed, glancing at the sketch Clementine had drawn for him of her and himself… a certain sort of emptiness had plummeted through his throat into his heart when he saved Vi… not because he didn’t love her as much as Clem, but Clem had been through a lot more shit than all of the kids at the school combined, and now because of her ‘boyfriend’, she’d have to go through this shit… what a fantastic boyfriend he was…   
“Look, Louis… we’ll save them before that can happen… A.J already managed to get info out of Abel… little tyke has a way with words.’” Violet smirked to herself, feeling pride for how well Clem had raised A.J. It was hard to give a kid a childhood when they had to kill something almost everyday. “Alright? Me, Willy, and A.J are going to scope it out tomorrow. Plus, A.J already planned something with that guy Clem met, James. We’ll get them back.”   
Louis offered Violet a smile as she slipped out, realizing he really wanted to be alone right now. He gently hummed the song he’d named ‘Clementine’ as he thought of the beautiful girl going through… that… he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until they rescued her, and Omar, and Asaim.   
They were all in danger, regardless of special circumstances or not, and that was not just the raiders’ fault. As Louis stared at the stars, he remembered seeing different constellations with Clementine the night before, while A.J was with Tennessee.   
“That one’s called the Big Dipper.” Clementine smiled, looking through the cracked glass, which revealed tall dry grass, and what seemed like an endless stretch of dead, colorless land… that seemed to be everything these days. “It points to Polaris, which you can use to find your latitude.”   
“I remember learning that in seventh grade with Marlon.” As soon as the words came out of Louis’ mouth, it was too late. He realized talking about Marlon still frightened Clementine a small bit, and that was the last thing he’d ever want to do. “We had this teacher, Mrs.Dobbs. She was probably the scariest thing I've ever come across… even scarier than a walker.”   
Clementine giggled as she pointed out more constellations, labeling each one with ease to Louis; who wasn’t exactly staring at the stars, they weren’t the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Where’d you learn all this? It seems like you’re some star genius, Clem.”   
“I learned it from my fath-friend… Lee.” Clementine cut herself off, but Louis could tell what she stopped herself from announcing. Clementine thought of her friend, Lee, as a father. A.J had spilled what had happened to Louis, who nearly cried at the story.   
Louis could see why Clementine when he’d asked if she’d ever had to kill someone she loved. “Sorry for being a downer.” Louis apologized, realizing how much Clem’s face had fallen. “I’m usually more fun than this, I promise… it’s just, this whole raider situation kinda has me a bit freaked out.”   
“Me too, plus A.J hasn’t slept in nearly two days… whenever I try to get him to, he just glares at me and goes on patrol, as if I’m thin air.” Clementine vented as she kept looking at the stars, so Louis wouldn’t see her glassy eyes.   
“What a life we have…” Louis breathed as Clementine snuggled closer to him, her heart still racing… cuddling with Louis, or just hanging out with him in general had become fairly normal for her, but she wasn’t less in love with him, if anything, she was closer to a heart attack every time she saw his chocolate skin and eyes, or his long dreads.   
“You summed it up.” 

“I see her!” Louis exclaimed as his eyes widened, but were still sour at the sight of Clementine, who now looked frail, and even bloody… Louis swore to whatever God concealed itself in the skies, he would slaughter every last raider on the boat if they did what Abel threatened Clementine with. “She doesn’t look good, we have to hurry up…”   
Louis glanced towards James, who had a conflicted expression about Clementine. Firstly, he was happy to see his ‘friend’ safe, and glad to know the raiders weren’t wreaking havoc across their prisoners and enemies yet. But on the other hand, he was furious at her.   
When A.J had revealed his murderous past to James, at first he was overwhelmed with pain for the little boy, realizing he would descend down the harrowing path that young James once had, which resulted in his boyfriend’s death… James hadn’t thought about him in a while. But right now, if they saved Clementine, she would be reunited with A.J, and who knew what cataclysmic events that could cause… he would save her, but after all of this, he would have A.J, and possibly reverse the damages Clementine had dealt to the young boy, mentally of course. He had to get her away from him.   
“Alright James, are the walkers here?” Violet tore James from his thoughts as walkers’ groans emerged from the woods, their deceased bodies releasing hisses like bombs.   
“We must go now, they won’t last long.” James explained as Louis and A.J emerged from the darkness with guts smeared on their faces. Violet gagged as she nodded, trudging towards the raft of tools with Willy. “Let’s go.”   
The journey to the entrance was long, and treacherous. Each winding second beat Louis’ heart like a jumper cable, as he crawled into the miniscule entrance, allowing it to come down for A.J; James having gone back to protect the walkers. “C’mon A.J, we’re almost there.”   
A.J huffed, following Louis into a standoff… Minerva glared at Louis, knowing she would have the power to put an arrow between his eyes, and that was what scared her. “Louis, go… before I do something I don’t want to.” Minerva warned.   
“Minnie, you know I’m not leaving without my friends. Please, do it for Tenn.” Louis begged. He knew it was a low blow using Tennessee, but it was the only thing he could think to do.   
“Fuck… fuck!” Minerva swore as she slowly dropped her crossbow to the ground, as if it scalded her hands with a forbidden pain. “Just hurry the fuck up, Louis.”   
He ran towards the cells, leaving A.J without a second thought. Minerva was his friend, as horrible as she’d been to Clementine when they first met, she was his friend from the very start. “Clem!”   
Louis sprinted towards Clem, who was curled up in the corner, her normally happy expression masked by something he’d never seen on her… fear… pain… “AGH!” Louis groaned as something hard hit his head, his vision plummeting into the black void he’d grown too familiar with these past days.   
“What the fuck, Minnie?!” Omar called from the outside of the cell as Clementine backed up further, her eyes widening. She quickly hid her face in her hat, as Louis surrendered himself to darkness.   
“Ugh…” Louis moaned as he squinted his eyes, his pupils already growing familiar with the darkness the moon provided in the gun-shot ridden night. “Clem?”   
Louis remembered everything that’d happened, his eyes searching the dark room and immediately recognizing the silhouette that hid in the darkness of the cell. He could hear Omar and Asaim sighing outside of the cell, thankful their friend was alright. “Clem, it’s Louis. Are you alright?”   
Clementine avoided his eyes, covering herself as much as possible, clearly not wanting to talk. “Guys, what happened?” Louis asked his friends, who exchanged guilty glances.   
“S-she… she got it worse than us. She has to be the one to tell you, Louis…” Asaim whispered so low that barely he could hear it. His mutters could be heard by the distant Clementine, who stared at the portrait of the moon on the metal walls. She wasn’t sure whether the window was the real thing, or another illusion in the lie-infested walls. “Just, please get us out of here…”   
“Clem, it’s me… are you alright?” Clementine shifted her head so she was looking directly at Louis, which sent an eerie scene down his injured spine. “Clementine, I’m sorry… I’m sorry I couldn’t save you…”   
“I’m not mad, Louis…” Clementine whispered, it was clear her voice was raw and had been overused the past couple days they’d been here. “I’m just scared… these people, they’re ruthless…” Clementine admitted, as she offered him a short smile, which had masked the manalyth of fear slowly evolving in her veins, finding each way to terrify her so much her blood ran cold. “I love you…” Clementine smiled, in which was genuine this time around.   
Louis accept her as she fell into his arms, her tears accompanied by soundless cries. “I love you too, Clem… and we’re gonna get out of here. I promise, and this time I promise I mean that.”   
“I hold you to it.” Clementine smirked as she slowly got up, squeezing Louis’ hand. “L-let’s get out of here.” Clementine stuttered as she wrapped her pale arms against the rusty bars. “A.J!” Clementine smiled.   
The color immediately restored her body as A.J smiled, beating against the cell doors. She was almost fine now, well; at least until they got off of this goddamn boat, after that… she had no idea how long it’d take to recover. “Clem!” A.J exclaimed, but was soon cut off by an eclipse that appeared in front of Clementine and Louis’ cell.   
“Hey, y’all better shut it before you get yoselves hurt.” The woman had a thick accent, but Louis knew Clementine immediately recognized it, since she darted behind him.   
“Let us go, please.” Omar cried as Lily strutted down the narrow hallway, which immediately shut Omar and Asaim up, their fear getting the better half of them under control.   
“And let ourselves lose this war? I don’t think so, Omar.” The way Omar’s name rolled off of Lily’s tongue crept down Louis’ nerves as Clementine began to stop cowering, her fear slowly dissipating.   
Louis is here, he’ll protect me… he won’t let anything happen to me ever again… Then, Lee’s words flashed through her brain.   
“Lee, I don’t know if I can!” Clementine whined as she aimed the pistol towards the walker, it’s trigger remaining in it’s solem fortress.   
“Jellybean, you have to! Look at me, look at me!” Clementine swiveled her head towards Lee, whose face had never been so desperate. He would never be able to get to her in time, as time seemed to be standing still. “Be strong, be brave, be the Clementine I know you are.”   
Clementine squeezed her eyes shut, as her fingers squeezed against the freezing cold trigger, a deafening gunshot ringing through her ears, followed by a silent thump, “Good girl.”   
Clementine snapped out of her paralysis of fear, and no longer cowered behind Louis, and stepped forward; her face glowing in the light. “Take me, just take me and let the others go, Lily. You know I’m a better shot than all of them combined.”   
Louis would’ve normally exaggerated an expression of hurt, or sadness, but in this moment, he felt an expression of pride… and it wasn’t exaggerated. Accompanying the pride was a pang of fear, Clementine would be torn from him, and it would once again be his fault.   
“That’s true, but this isn’t a negotiation, Clementine. Can I tell you a story?” Lily’s eyes turned to slits, as Minerva shifted from foot to foot, as if they had some sort of telekinesis installed in each of their brains. “Let’s call it… The Parable of The Twins.”   
Louis froze, as well as Clementine. Clementine knew this would be about Sophie and Minnie, and Minnie wasn’t here. “Two twins were taken from their home, and brought to a new place to live. They had to leave their friends and family behind, and that was hard at first. They shed a lot of tears.”   
“But the new place was a good place. The people grew corn and raised pigs, and the twins ate well for the first time in years. They had hot showers, clean clothes, beds. They were given guns and trained to use them.” Louis could feel his legs shaking, and he didn’t know why.   
He’d accepted the fact that Minerva and Sophie died months ago, but the fact that they’d so suddenly come back into his life, or more accurately Minnie did, it brought back… unfavorable memories.   
“The people there were kind to these girls. All that was asked in return was that they help defend the group. You see, this place had a lot of enemies. Killers and thieves, who wanted what they had. They needed help fighting, or they’d lose everything they’d built. Their crops, their power, even their lives.”   
Clementine scrunched her face in a pissed off mood. Lily was manipulating Louis’ love for Minnie and Sophie against him, and it fucking pissed her off. “I wonder if that’s how the twins would tell it.” Clementine snarled as Minnie tightened her grip on the trigger of the crossbow, as Clemenetine slowly backed off; her face still red.   
Lily glared at Clementine, as Louis seemingly struggled to break free of her grasp. He knew he shouldn’t be listening. Listening was exactly what got Mitch killed, but there was something about Lily that terrified him into being relaxed… it was strange.   
“One of them would. One of the girls saw that this was a place worth fighting for, and her tears dried.” Louis glanced towards Minerva, who looked like she’d just killed half the continent… what was she hiding? What was she so scared of?   
“But the other twin, she could never forget her old home. She rejected every gift, every opportunity. Stirred up trouble every chance she got.” Minnie somehow kept a straight face, as Lily’s fateful words fell upon her. “She convinced her sister to help steal a raft and leave on the river. Of course, they didn’t get very far.”   
“What happened then, Minerva?” Minerva sighed, as her face fell upon an old photo hanging in her memory.   
“Minnie, come on!” Tenn’s giggle rang through Minerva’s ears like gunfire, except pleasant… “Bet you can catch me!”   
“Oh yeah?!” Minerva swerved at Tenn, catching him in her arms as he squirmed like a worm on a hook. “So, what'd you owe me?” Minerva smiled as Tenn sighed, giving her a quick hug before catastrophe caught fire of the camp. “AHHH!”   
“HAHHAHAHAHHA!” Sophie nearly belted out laughter as she poured a bucket of water on Tenn and Minnie, who were already soaked due to the river. “You should’ve seen your face!” Sophie cried as Minerva pulled her into the river, her face falling upon the fishes.   
“Sophie, Sophie! Sophie!” Sophie’s name rang through Minerva’s head, as some sort of grief pounded her head, before she sighed, letting her body relax. “I killed her.” Minerva replied expressionless, as Clementine and Louis gawked. 

“What the fuck?!” Louis and Clementine yelled together as Omar and Asaim caught wind of what Minnie had just admitted.   
“How could you?!” Asaim banged his fists against the bars, his mind echoing of the sweet girl that helped illustrate their adventures, or her sister, who sang him and his friends to sleep every night.   
“Shit, Minnie.” Omar sighed as he retreated into the darkness of his cell, his brain still processing what had just happened. Then all at once, one name ricocheted through the group’s minds.   
Tennessee… “Your own sister, why would you do that?” Lily continued her face sharing the anger coursing through her veins. Minnie’s finger laid on the trigger of the bow as she quietly replied.   
“She was twisting my head with her lies.” Minnie scowled as Louis scoffed, still in disbelief, and hurt, and whatever fucking feelings existed. “I made a mistake.” Minerva’s voice began to break with tears as she continued, “I needed to show my loyalty to the place I call home.”   
“Like it or not, you’re one of my people now, Clementine. The question is, will you be the loyal sister… or the dead one?” Lily spat as she slowly stood up, leaving the frightened couple in the cell.   
“Just take me, please!” Clementine begged as Louis held her back from tackling Lily, since Lily was unlocking A.J’s cage now. “Lily, please! Just take me and let everyone else go! LILY!”   
“Clementine seems to care a lot about you, huh?” Lily sneered at A.J, who glared at her, not showing a tear of exhilaration. “Let’s take a walk, little guy.” Lily smiled at Clementine as she shoved A.J up the transparent stairs, A.J’s aggressive face explaining his attitude.   
“Louis, distract her.” Clementine whispered to Louis as she grabbed a hand-made shank that she’d stolen from a raider, and Louis didn’t want to know how she had gotten it. “I mean, piss her off.” She elaborated as she gently kissed Louis, and got to work on the sheet metal.   
“You killed Sophie, you realize that right?! Or is this all some game to you, Minerva? I wish you could see Tenn’s face when we tell him, but you’re not gonna make it out of her alive!” Louis seethed as Minerva glared at him, opening the gate to make her bones.   
“RAGH!” Clementine screamed as she swiped the shiv onto Minnie’s arm, making sure the hit wasn’t lethal. “Get Asaim and Omar, I’m getting A.J!”   
“Better see you on land!” Asaim pepped as he, Omar and Louis ran off the boat, thankfully avoiding all of the raiders. Clementine nodded, fear coursing through her veins.   
“I’ve known Clementine since the beginning, she’ll come around… you two can even share a room.” Lily smirked as A.J’s face secretly lit up. Clem and him had their room at the school, but actual real life beds?!   
Finally, Clementine saw Tennessee and James also being held captive by Lily, guns pulled against their heads; and in what seemed like a split second, Lily was bent down, and A.J was holding the gun… again. “A.J, stop!” James begged.   
Clementine had already fucked up enough in A.J’s life, and James wasn’t going to let A.J slip under the dark sea of misery and remorse that was a kid’s life now.  
Clementine ran forward, revealing herself. Lily wasn’t worried when Tennessee held a loaded barrel against her head, but even she could tell that A.J was dangerous… for fucks sake, he was not even twelve, and had already killed one or more people.   
“Wait, A.J… wait. I’ll surrender, we’ll leave! We won’t bother you!” Lily pleaded as James slowly approached A.J, almost as if he was capable of shooting James himself. “A.J, don’t you fucking dare!”   
Clementine squeezed her eyes shut, knowing A.J would retreat or shoot, whatever she told him to do. Lily was dangerous, and she’d come back; despite the bomb planted in the charred boiler of the rusty, frail freighter boat. “Do it, A.J…” She ordered him as a churning gunshot rang through the air, blood quickly filling the somber aroma.   
“NO!” James screamed as Liy fell limp across the wooden deck, her blood accompanying that of her friends… or more accurately, servants. “Why would you tell him to do that?! What the fu-”   
James was cut off by a deafening explosion flinging Tennessee and himself off of the deck, into the nearly black river. Clementine hit the back of the deck hard, the last thing she saw was Lily’s eyes; which were shining with tears… 

“Clem, Clem?!” A.J was safe, because Louis was smiling up at her, a sense of relief swimming over the both of them as their eyes connected, but Louis was still panicked.   
“Clementine, jump!” A.J was safe with the rest of the group, with Violet… her job was done, but she wouldn’t mind getting down from this death trap.   
With that final thought, Clementine lept from the boat, black water surrounding her like a blanket, except it was cold… freezing cold… “AH!” Clementine screamed as a walker wrapped its cold, dead hands against hers.   
“Clem!” Louis smashed the walker through it’s dirty eyes, prying it off of the frail, barely alive Clementine. “Clem, you okay?” Louis helped Clementine up, whose teeth were chattering with fright.   
“I’m fine… A-A.J?” Louis nodded, already knowing her question. A.J was safe, all she had to do was get Louis back safe, and maybe herself, too. “T-thank Lee…”   
“C’mon, Clem. Let’s get out of here, we still have that second date.” Louis smirked, leading Clementine into the vacant woods. The ship was scarily silent, mostly because all of the raider bodies, littering the beach.   
“Alright, there’s a bridge that way. Are you good to walk, it’s only like, two miles…” Clementine nodded, leaning her tired body on the blood-red axe Louis had been holding, he must’ve gotten it from Minnie… Clementine wondered who survived the monolithic explosion.   
“I’m okay, let’s just get back to Ericons’ as soon as possible, alright?” Clementine led Louis towards a fast-approaching bridge, littered with dents and rotted wood.   
Just as Clementine had been hopping over the bridge, a hand snatched Minerva’s axe from the shaky palm, followed by a cry of pain, as a foriegn shift of metal cut through Clementine’s leg, meeting her sobs.   
“Clementine!” Louis quickly jumped back to Clementine, and the furious Minerva, whose face was shifting into the color of rotting eggs. “Minnie?!” Clementine grabbed the axe, quickly amputating Minerva’s leg, revealing thick blood pouring out of her.   
“Louis, go!” Clementine ordered. To her surprise, he sighed, then obligated the instructions. Clementine kicked Minerva back in the face (with her good leg) and threw the even redder axe to Louis, who was watching in desperate horror. Suddenly, Clementine felt something clamp against her ankle, but she ignored it; not bothering to check what precipitated the nerves that beat against her skin.   
Both the girls wasted no time, Clementine scrambled across the gap, but in the time that took; every walker in at least a mile had come to her and Louis… but the worst thing was Tennessee, peering from the corner with dead eyes. “Tenn?” Clementine called, her voice breaking as Louis swallowed back his feelings, focusing on getting his alive loved ones out of this fucked situation.   
“Clementine, c’mon!” Louis encouraged, helping her walk away from the horrifying Minerva, and Tennessee. Ghosts that would never leave the bags under the young couple’s eyes. “There are walkers coming from every direction, we have to go.”   
Clementine reveled in her pain as she limped along with Louis, slowly evading the incoming walkers. “Okay, I don’t think Minnie will follow us, we just have to get away from a couple walkers… that we can handle. Is your leg okay?”   
Clementine pulled away the strip of her boots and jeans covering the splice to reveal a bloodied gash, growing redder with the minutes that passed. “I said I’m fine. Wait, I think James’ barn is nearby, we can stay there until the walkers pass.”   
Louis nodded, helping Clementine towards the run-down barn, at least the walls still stood proud. “Okay, keep the door closed while I get something to pin it” Clementine replied, she was acting as if her leg hadn’t just been cut open, but then… Louis saw it.   
“Clem, look…” Louis gawked. Clementine still hadn’t bothered to look at him, since she’d just finished locking all of the stalls and the main doors. Finally, she looked at his horrified face, puzzled.   
“Louis, what-”   
“Look…” He was speaking in a whisper, as if his words would wake some monster slumbering under the dark, stained floorboards of the ancient farm-house. “Just.... look.”   
Clementine’s eyes traveled down towards her leg, realizing there was something more than a cut there. “Crap…” Clementine released her tattered clothing, concealing the bite that sealed her fate like a forbidden kiss.  
“W-we can still cut it off, right? Doesn’t it work if you amputate it?” Clementine was fine with dying, she knew what death meant since she was a child. She knew what darkness claimed Lily, Kenny, Jane… and Lee.   
“Louis.” Clementine sighed, lying against a sturdy pile of hay bales. “Louis.” Louis had been muttering to himself, slowly losing sanity. The only regret Clementine had about this outcome was that she’d leave a hole in Louis’ heart, as well as A.J’s. But there was nothing she could do.   
“No, Clementine. I’m not accepting this, there’s gotta be something we… I can do. Please, don’t give up. Please.” Louis only used Clementine’s full name when he was serious, and she figured that this would fall under the category of ‘serious.’   
“There is something you can do, Louis…” Louis’ head whipped towards her, his eyes filled with glee. Clementine groaned in pain as she wrapped her pale fingers against the metal black pistol in her jacket. “You need…” Clementine coughed up a spurt of blood onto her tattered jacket. “... you need to shoot me, Louis.”   
“What? Clementine, I’m not doing that.” Clementine squeezed the trigger, her face slowly dying when she realized that it was empty. All of her bullets had been implanted in the skin of the raiders.   
“Louis.” Clementine scolded, her face not forgiving, as if not doing this would be killing her all by himself. “Please, don’t let me become one of those things. I can’t… I won’t become that.”   
“There, that axe. It’s okay.” Clementine had gone from a powerful fire to a small, passable candle in a dark, windy night; ready to go out any minute. “It’s okay… I love you, piano-boy.”   
Louis knew what he had to do. Walkers clawed at the stall doors that locked Clementine and himself in the cursed barn, the home of the boy who had a vendetta against the girl he loved. Which he’d admitted while they were searching for Clementine.   
“I love you, too… fuck… okay. I love you so much, Louis.” Clementine closed her eyes, staring up at the light dawn sky, the last dawn she’d ever see, the last ‘I Love You’ she’d ever whisper, the last time she’d ever see Louis, the last time she’d ever hear the groans of a walker… the last time she’d think of A.J.   
The last words she heard whispered out of Louis’ perfect lips were, “... and I’m sorry.” Suddenly ending her peace, Louis beat the axe against Clementine’s skin, just below her knee; which now covered the panicked, unconscious Clementine in her own blood. “Okay, Louis. You need to get her home, c’mon. You can do this Louis. Get us home.” 

“RUBY!” Louis screamed, barging through the weak walls of the school, a limp Clementine in his arms. “RUBY!” Lous yelled again, breathing again when he saw the ginger-haired girl sprinting out of the Admin Building, her face suddenly flushed with relief when she was Louis, but that color quickly drained… when she saw Clementine.   
“Louis? What the hell happened?! Where’s Tenn?” Ruby took Clementine from Louis, who could barely hold her up. He was so exhausted… tears rolled down his dark face as he watched Ruby sprint back into the Admin Building, not even waiting for an answer.   
“Louis? Where’s Tennessee?” A.J creeped behind Louis, seeing the blood covering his hands, the tears running down his face… “Where’s Clem?” The sentence gave Louis deja vu of the night with Marlon, the night Clementine took a bullet for Louis… for little old Louis. “Is she okay?”   
“She’ll be fine, buddy. She just needs a nap.” Louis lied through his teeth, not knowing if he was lying about Clementine being fine, or the fact she’d need more than a nap. “She’ll be okay.” Louis’ voice broke as he left A.J in the courtyard, soon being joined by the other remaining kids. “Please, please be okay, Clem…” He uttered to himself as he pushed his bedroom door closed, Clementine’s hat lying on the bed with a small ‘Ericon Strong!’   
“She’ll be okay.” Louis collapsed onto his bed, his mind already consuming nightmares to torture him with.   
“Louis, shoot me. Louis. Louis! LOUIS!” Clementine had changed into a walker, her beautiful skin morphing into something… horrible. “COME AND PLAY, PIANO-BOY!”   
“You let me die, Louis. You could have saved me.” Louis felt an aching black hole in his chest when he saw Tenn’s small face, looking up at him with tears. “You could have saved me… now I’ll never see my friends ever again.”   
Louis was frozen, he could feel goosebumps crawling up his skin, like a poison slowly murdering him. “Tenn? Clementine?” His surroundings had grown dark, and it felt like he’d fallen into a void. “CLEMENTINE!”   
“Clementine!” Someone barged into Louis’ room, the light pouring into his eyes with discomfort. “It’s bad, Louis.” Violet frowned at the boy, who was gleaming with sweat, and wiping his eyes. “She’s asking for you. It doesn’t look good.”   
“Fuck…” Louis swore to himself, following Violet towards the cellar, where Ruby was treating Clementine, so that she didn’t frighten A.J with her screams of pain, it was by Clem’s orders.   
“I’ll let you two have a moment alone…” Ruby muttered, leaving Louis alone with Clementine, who was gritting her teeth in pain. Louis bent down next to Clementine, her frail body laid upon an ironing board.   
“L-Louis… is A.J-”   
“He’s fine, not a scratch on him.” Clementine nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. “Y’know, it’s not that bad if you look on the bright side. You and me nearly make a full pirate with my missing fingers and your peg-leg.” Louis joked, trying to keep his eyes away from Clem’s stump.   
“Louis… why didn’t you kill me?” Clementine didn’t pull any punches, she wasn’t exactly mad… she was just, confused. Why would someone go to that effort for Clementine. It had just… never happened before. Well, except for Lee… and Kenny.   
“I wasn’t going to leave you there, Clementine. I love you. A.J loves you. Violet loves you. Tenn… loved you.” Suddenly, Clementine remembered all of the deaths that had recently occured… Mitch… Tenn… Lily. Not to mention, she had no idea if James had made it out of the explosion.   
“Tenn… Oh God.” Clementine noticed Louis had grabbed her hat on the way towards the cellar. “My hat.” Clementine smiled, snatching it from Louis and tucking her hair into it… the only difference was… if Clementine had done this exact action a month ago, she would’ve done it in a second. But now, it took her ten seconds for a single movement, the next couple of weeks would be harrowing. “Thanks, piano-boy.”   
“So, how are you holding up, y’know; other than… everything.” Louis smirked, seeing the small smile on Clem’s face… somehow he made her smile, even with half of her left leg chopped off. Her face revealed the fact that she was still a bit shaken up, but of course, being Clementine, she hid that subtle feeling.   
“I’m really fine, Louis. Matter of fact, let’s take a walk. I’m tired of being afraid.” Clementine smiled, grabbing the poorly made crutches before pressing her warm lips against Louis’, leaving him in a trance as she hobbled away.   
“Wait up, Clem.” Louis smiled, leaving everything that they’d been through together behind. No Kenny, no Lee, no Lily, no Jane, just Louis. “Let’s go. Together”   
“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos and a comment! updates soon!


End file.
